Nen Master
Nen Master Luminous. Mysterious. Elusive. All words that sages have applied to the ethereal power of Nen. Students of other disciplines have long believed it to be a form of Ki born from exceptionally pure thought, but true students understand that there is no need for such distinctions. Wielding a warm and holy radiance, these Nen Masters dispatch the wicked in a storm of radiant wrath. Channel Nen Nen is a potent force, amplifying and empowering spiritual energy to an extent most monks could only dream of. Beginning at 8th level, you gain the following options. Additionally, your Ki pool increases by 2. At 13th and 18th levels, your Ki pool increases by an additional 2. All save DCs for Nen abilities are equal to + Proficency + Wis. * Nen Infusion: As a bonus action, you can expend 1 Ki to harness the power of Nen, infusing your strikes with holy power for one minute. For this duration, your unarmed strikes deal an additional 1d4 radiant damage, and you can use your wisdom modifier in place of your dexterity modifier for attack and damage rolls. Additionally, you can choose to make unarmed strikes as ranged spell attacks with a range of 60'. * Nen Cannon: As an action while Nen Infusion is active, you can expend 3 Ki to unleash a devastating torrent of destructive radiance. You fire a concentrated beam of Nen 100' long and 5' wide. Creatures within the area of effect must make a Dexterity save or take 8d6 Radiant damage. On a successful save, this damage is halved. For each round that has passed since you activated Nen Infusion, increase the damage of this effect by 2d6. * Doppleganger: As a reaction when you are attacked, you can expend 2 Ki to create a group of shimmering dopplegangers that disorients your foe. This functions as the spell Mirror Image, but only lasts until the end of your next turn. * Solar Shield: As a bonus action, you can expend 2 Ki to emit an aura of soothing radiance. You gain a 30' aura which lasts for one minute. You and allies within this aura gain resistance to radiant and necrotic damage. Blazing Nen As a Nen Master's bond with their power grows, so too does their inner light, and the magnitude of the radiant storm they wield. Beginning at 13th level, you gain the following options. * Nen Guard: As an action, you can expend 4 Ki to create a bastion of shining defense. You create a 10' radius sphere centered on yourself, which lasts until the end of your next turn, or until you leave the sphere. While within this area, you and your allies have Resistance to all damage, and gain Advantage on Dexterity and Wisdom saving throws. * Tiger Flash: While Nen infusion is active, whenever you make take the Attack action you can expend 1 Ki to instead make the attacks granted by that action against all enemies in a 15' cube adjacent to you. * Lion's Roar: As an action, you can expend 6 Ki to unleash a tremendous burst of pure willpower. Enemies within 10' of you must make a Constitution saving throw or be knocked prone, pushed 15' feet away, and stunned until the end of your next turn. A successful saving throw negates the stun, but creatures are still pushed and knocked prone. Imperial Nen It is said that the first Nen Master was the empress of a far-off land, who faced many tribulations in seeking understanding of the secrets of Nen. Since that forgotten days of that mythic founder, only a handful of Nen Masters have ever managed to replicate her legendary feats. Beginning at 18th level, you gain the following options. * Raging Light Dragon: When you use Nen Cannon, you can expend an additional 2 Ki points to alter the effect. Rather than a 100' line, you may trace a 100' path from your square, dealing damage to any creature the effect passes through. Additionally, Nen Cannon's dice become d10s when used with this ability. * Ultimate Nen Guard: When you use Nen Guard, you can expend an additional 2 Ki points to alter the effect. The sphere's radius increases to 20', and it lasts for one minute, until you leave it, or until it absorbs 150 HP of damage through its granted resistance. * Doppleganger Assault: When you use Doppleganger, you can expend an additional 2 Ki points alter the effect. If the Doppleganger effect causes an attacking creature to miss, you can make an unarmed strike against them as a free action, dealing an additional weapon dice of damage for each remaining mirror image. * Floating Nen Flowers: As a bonus action, you can expend 2 Ki to scatter an aura of glowing blossoms around yourself, warding body and spirit against harm. The next time you take damage, that damage is reduced to zero. If not discharged, this effect fades after one minute.